


Futanari Ballbusting: Cabin In The Woods

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [4]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, Big Dom, CBT, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fairy, Fantasy, Femdom, Footjob, Futa, Futanari, Horror, Licking, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Pixie - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Small Sub, Storytelling, Tavern, Titjob, Yôkai, ballbusting, blowjob, dickgirl, excessive cum, ghost - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari vampire sorceress named Lucida tells a story about that time she visited a lone, haunted villa all by herself
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 18





	Futanari Ballbusting: Cabin In The Woods

"Oooooahh~!" I moaned as one of my party members, Panna, was giving me a very agile footjob under the table we were drinking at, "Fuck... you are the most flexible, sexy little fairy I ever met." I cooed, but immediately after saying it, Panna's heel dug right between my giant balls, making me moan loudly.

"I am NOT a fairy, you fuck! I'm a laelance. I am not the size of a finger, now am I?! Laelances are human-sized, as you can clearly see!!!" Panna exclaimed, pouting and getting blushed from anger as she nonchalantly continued to slide her little feet on my monstercock.

"So... A large fairy?" I smirked smugly, expecting another nutshot, but instead, Panna hissed and clashed her heels together in the middle of me dick, making me choke and yell.

"GHA! Fuck- Okay, okay! Hahah!" I relaxed again, admiring the slim girl doing what she did best.

Panna had long, light green hair that she wore in a single ponytail, dark pink eyes. She was 5'2" (158cm) tall, very flexible and agile, and... the best part about her was that she wore a tight, strapless bra around her almost flat chest, making her look ultra cute! She also had a blue scarf and a tiny, almost see-through loincloth over her pussy and ass, but she didn't wear panties, so every time she leaned or jumped around, you could see everything important! Damn I liked our team archer.

But enough about Panna! Let's talk about me for a little bit...

My name is Lucida and I'm a 6'1" (185cm) human vampire demon sorceress futa! I have a very fit body with toned muscles, large tits, red, short hair and grey eyes, and my futa bits are enormous! My cock is about 20 inches (50cm) when erect, and my saggy testicles are an enormous pair of grapefruits hanging 3 inches (8cm) below my dick. Sometimes, when they are really backed up, or I simply amplify my sperm production, they can expand to melons! I also looooove to have them beaten around hehe. My only piece of clothing was nearly as weird as my fetishes, it was a black goo-like creature that had its main headquarters inside my balls, but could expand and create fashionable dresses or bikinis on my skin! I love how it sometimes squeezes my nuts from inside or turns into spikes! Oooh yes~ makes me shudder...

So...! I was currently in a tavern, alone with Panna, because it was like 4 am, and she was giving me a godly footjob because we were bored. The warm fire kept the atmosphere nice and cozy, and there was no one else besides us, the tired barmaiden and one drunkard four tables away, snoozing.

"You can be really mean sometimes, you know..." Panna pouted, crossing her arms and looking at me with her angry, big and sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, I'm trying, okay?" I replied, taking a sip of wine.

"Although I've heard that you changed from extreme evil to being just a douche, I appreciate how you don't rape me every night!" She said happily, and I gulped, "You at least ask if I prefer anal or vaginal! And if I'm tired, I see you really trying your best not to fuck my mouth too roughly!" With every word, her feet were putting more pressure and zooming faster and faster on my dick, and I frowned.

"... Ouch." I became a little bummed, I really was a villain, huh.

"Oh! But it's alright." She said casually, "At least you tell me interesting stories from your life from time to time. You said you are... 1069 years old...?" Panna asked, looking down at my cock protruding from below the table and moving her feet up, taking care of the tip, enveloping it with her cute little toes, which were far to small for my beast, "Why don't you tell me another one while we're at it, hmm? I don't think you'll cum any time soon, huh."

I smirked and nodded, "Fine. I'll tell you a story. Just keep stroking, it feels great!" I cleared my throat and softly gyrated my wine glass, "Hmmm... let's see... Okay. I have one, but... Don't tell others about it, alright? I actually trust you, so..."

"Oh? Hmm, sure thing, boss! I wouldn't dare to disrespect the gang leader!" Panna winked, moving her feet down and resting them on my sensitive testicles lying on the bench, rubbing her feet up and down on them.

"Ahem. Well... Here goes, then. Long, long ago..."

...

I found out about a particular abandoned, lone cabin in the woods. It was, and probably still is, somewhere on the border of Neutria and Wild Fakinn Forests and it is said to be an old laboratory of some sorts.

Following my curiosity, and the fact I didn't have anything better to do, I went to check if the rumour was true.

Going through the trees, I finally came across it, but... It was more like a mansion then a cabin! It had three floors, a stone fence, a backyard and a broken fountain before on the courtyard. It looked sketchy as fuck, ruined, abandoned and totally haunted.

I went along the ruined, overgrown path and checked out the windows, I was hoping I'd see a friendly Yokai or a Wendigo waving at me, but there was nothing! Little did I know, there was a reason no one dwelt in this place...

Almost all the windows were broken with a few exceptions, and beautiful vines growing all over the cracked walls. It looked wonderful together with the setting sun!

("You clearly have no idea what 'creepy' means, huh, Lucy?"

"Don't interrupt! And go faster, I want to cum eventually!!!")

So, as I was saying... I entered the building through some big ol' wooden doors and my bare feet stepped on soft moss growing from between the tiles.

Ah, and yes, I was practically naked. When not in public, or just in the past, I wore my black goo creature in a different way, making it just cover my nipples and go over my shoulders in a net-like shape. Some of it also covered my balls, just to squeeze them in unexpected moments! I love my nameless, hellish black goo creature...

Looking around the big hall, I found some ruined torture equipment, tools, playing cards, empty bottles and a wheelbarrow. Somebody really had a fun poker night!

The mansion was really huge, but I quickly found a set of spiral stairs going all the way up to the top floor, but... also to the basement! I couldn't miss that occasion, so I went down in search of anything living. Or undead...

("... Ew... Would you really fuck a zomb-"

"SHUT! YOUR. GOD DAMN- Okay, You'll give me a blowjob now."

"No, wait, sorry, sorry, I- Mgnghk- khk- mlbhg- !!!")

Aaaaaanyway... I entered a large cellar with some really odd and fun-looking equipment! There was a surgeon table with shackles for arms and legs in a spread-eagle position and some... well, spilled, old strawberry jam where the crotch would be. Could be blood, but moving on!

There were buzz saws, pincers, daggers, nails, acids and some other BDSM equipment on the table, and the rest of the room was just chains, lockers and alchemy-lab-esque things.

It was pretty dark there, no light at all, but since I'm a vampire I could see everything clearly.

"Ugh... what a bummer. Anyone here?!?! No one? Okay, this was a waste of time then." I turned around and started to go up the stairs, when I heard a sharp sound of a flask breaking behind me.

"Hmm...?" I looked around, frowning, and saw broken glass on the floor and another flask, which was still spinning, on top of the table! But... there was no one in the room...?

"Heeey, you playing hide and seek...?" I couldn't help but smile a little, descending again, my eyes lighting up and my penis performing that one, well-known throb of excitement. Things moving equalled a chance for me to fuck something!!! ... Unless that was a scared squirrel, in which I'll pass...

"Come out, slut, I'm here to cum and conquer!" I grinned, looking around and stopping in the middle of the room, but... there really wasn't anybody here??

"... It really was some animal, huh..." I sighed, disappointed, but then, I felt something wet dripping onto my shoulders and head.

I lifted my hand and a black drop of... tar...? Dripped down on it. I slowly raised my head towards the ceiling, and I finally saw it...

The thing that dropped the flask... Was a small girl in ragged, grey gown, black, wet hair over her face and pale, sick skin. She was crawling on the ceiling!!!

My eyes went wide and a shiver went through my entire body...

"Are you kidding me..." I mouthed, and seconds later, I heard a scream!

The girl lunged at me, shrieking, making me fall on the floor with her on top of me! She was squatting on top of my belly, grabbing my shoulders and screaming with her mouth full of sharp teeth!

"FUCK!" I yelled, I was so god damn... turned on!!!!!!!!!

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" I exclaimed, rejoicing. The girl stopped and looked at me, tilting her head slowly in confusion.

My entire body was getting warmer and warmer as the thrills caused my penis to rocked up, slapping the girl's exposed ass!

My eyes constricted to pinpoints and I grinned widely, making the girl blush and pull away, not knowing what was happening.

"Ho hoo...? You thought I was scared shitless?? Sorry! I'm so fucking horny right now!!!" I started to laugh as the girl realised something was seriously wrong here. She wanted to jump away, but black, sticky tentacles emerged from my skin, grabbing her hands and legs!

I got up and stared at her with my eyes glittering from joy. My first victim... She was thrashing so desperately...!

Shit, you should have seen her black, dead eyes! And oh God, she had such nice-

("What the SHIT?!?! Did you really fuck some fucking Ring-wannabe Yokai ghost-bitch?!?!?"

"..."

"Holy shit, Lucida..."

"Why aren't you sucking my cock?"

"... I..."

"..."

"Aaah no don't push m- GHKH- MLBGH- HGKHB-")

Alright, so maybe you don't want to hear about that part...

So basically, after I had fun with that little delight, I left her in the lab, panting, my jizz leaking from her pussy and strangely arousing, fang-filled mouth, and I went upstairs.

I was really happy that I found something living here, and it was pretty late already, so I became sleepy.

And yes, vampires do sleep! ... When we want. And I wanted to rest, okay?

I got bored going up those long-ass spiral stairs for rich pricks, so I just flew up to the top floor and looked around there.

There was a corridor with four doors, so I entered the nearest room and closed the door behind me.

It looked like a bedroom of a small girl! There were dolls and a toy mansion, a wooden rocking horse, a cute bed and a broken mirror. Shame it was all ancient, dusty and ruined... So I gathered all the dust from the bed with a single spell and lied under the blanket, it was still pretty cozy after being abandoned for so long!

After those three orgasms in different holes of that Yokai, I felt pretty satisfied, so I fell asleep quickly.

Until I woke up to the sounds of... slurping...?

It was still dark, and I opened my eyes, rubbing them with my hands before yawning and looking around. It wasn't hard to locate the origin of those wet slurps, as I saw a bump on the blanket right between my legs!

I was lying on my back, and there was a person-sized mountain in the blanket, right between my legs, slurping and licking at my dick!!! Oh holy Goddess, if I remember that feeling I want to cum instantly!

That blowjob was remarkable! It was an excellent deepthroating with twisting motion and ball massage!

"Aaah~ holy fuck... You came back for more...?" I purred, closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head, relaxing and enjoying that expert-level cock and ball care.

That Yokai was really hungry for more of my jizz it would seem! But... something wasn't right... Her mouth was full of teeth, and this seemed... surprisingly smooth and tighter!

"Aghm..." I frowned and looked down at the shape, her head bobbing up and down without any resistance along my 23-inch dong! Something really was wrong here! No girl could take up my monstercock and keep it so deep for so long! There wasn't any gagging or anything!!!!

I was seriously bedazzled as I cleared my throat and grabbed the edges of the blanket...

Fuck that was seriously so good... I only got that stimulation from certain slime girls who don't need to breathe and have no problem with taking my full length... was that a slime girl...?

I bit my lower lip and grasped the blanket harder, just for how long was she giving me head when I was asleep?

"Ghh... fuck, I'm going to cum... Let me see your face!!!" I yelled, suddenly pulling at the blanket and...

Revealing...

My...

Lover...?

There was no one between my legs, just my enormous dick, throbbing in need of stimulation... Because there was none now!

"Wh- What?? Where did you go?!" I sat up, confused. There was nobody using an invisibility spell as well, I would've seen her! But... it seemed like there was literally nobody besides me in the room!!!

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, getting up and looking around the room completely clueless, "Hey!!!! You can't do that!!!! I was so close to cumming!!!"

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh from behind me, and suddenly, a book SLAMMED into my testicles from below, making my eyes go bloodshot and my hands to go down to my girls while my legs turned off.

I fell to my knees, moaning and groaning as my balls pulsated with strong, pulling pain sensation.

"Ghk... faaaahg..." I moaned, panting and massaging my giant testicles. I looked down and noticed the big book with two round marks on top of it in the dust.

I quickly turned around, but... there was nothing there!

"Shit! What is this?! Who are you?! Where are you!!!" I felt super pissed! "I take no shit from nobody! I'm Lucida van Ichor, bitch! Now show yourself!!!" I yelled in anger, getting up, my gonads still in such good pain.

Just as I stood up, I felt like my face hit a brick wall, making me fall back onto the bed before my jewels got another solid blow, it felt like a powerful kick right between my enormous balls, squashing them against the wooden, side frame of the bed, making me choke and yell at the same time!

I wanted to bring my legs together, but suddenly, I felt them pried apart!

My panicked eyes went down and I saw... I saw... 

I- I saw.........!!!!

"aaaaaaaAAAA GHOOOOOOOOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!!" I screamed my soul out as my eyes constricted to pinpoints and I began to thrash around while a pale, see-through girl with red hair and pretty face stared at me angrily, her body covered by an elegant, but ruined dress. She had nice, big boobs exposed by a big V-neck, her cleavage immensely sexy. She had overknee socks and there were lots of laces around her dress, she looked around 18 years old and was generally nice to look at...

BUT SHE WAS A FUCKING GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The lady's ghostly, scary eyes went down and she locked her sight with my giant dick and testies before raising her hands and smashing down her elbows from above right into both my ripe gonads, pulling them down and at the same time, making her pointy elbows dig hard into my warm flesh!

My eyes crossed and my scream was cut as I choked and fell forward, going straight through the mysterious, intangible figure's boobs and landing on my dick on the ground, bending it painfully.

"Ghaaaaakh- Fuck! Fuck! Get away! Get awaaaay!!!! GHOST! HELP ME!!!" I yelled like a little girl, perhaps due to my testicles getting squashed seconds earlier. I crawled back and hit the wall before looking at the girl with true horror on my face.

"You... slut! You dare to sleep in my chamber?! In my bed?!?!" The ghost said with her double-etheral-eerie-sounding voice! And I shit my pants. Minus the pants. And I didn't actually do that... But I was scared shitless!!!

Ghosts are like... The only thing I'm afraid of!!! T- They... They can't be touched! They can touch you when they want, but... you can't touch them!!! AND I CAN'T RAPE SOMETHING THAT'S INTANGIBLE!!! I CAN'T DOMINATE IT, I CAN'T... DO ANYTHING!!!!! And this scared me the most. I always had control in my life! Always! But ghosts... FUCK. GHOSTS.

"Y- Your ch-ch-chamber?!" I realised I slept in that woman's bed! In her room! I disturbed her personal space! And... 

........ she gave me a blowjob...?

I gulped, calming down a little. I was intrigued why did she suck me off to later hit my nuts like that.

"W- Wait... d- did I offend you? I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I'm just passing by and-"

"Silence!!!" She yelled, and I was petrified by an emotion I haven't felt for a loooong time... fear.

"You raped Gorikiku! My friend..." She said sorrowfully, she still had the angry expression on.

"T- The girl from the basement?! S- She enjoyed it though!!! Ha ha!" I laughed nervously, my mind was so overwhelmed that I'm seeing a ghost right now, that I didn't think about anything else! No escape route, no magic, no counter-attack... I was terrified!

Hearing me, the ghost's face slowly changed into a wild grin, which made all the little hairs on my neck stand up.

"I know... that's why I wanted to get a little... sample..." Her mad eyes went down to my cock, still erect due to all the excitement and adrenaline.

"... oh..." I gulped, "Haha... s- so... you aren't going to... kill me or anything?" I said with a crooked smile.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?! No... I, Katerina Moe de Elynai, am going to... enact vengeance!" She grinned with her eyes starting to glow blue.

"What?! No! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!!" I yelled as I stood up, but the girl stomped down on one of the planks, making it rocket up and splash against my heavy nuts, actually breaking in half as I collapsed on the floor in shock, holding my dear girls.

"Get on the bed, filthy rapist!" Katerina hissed, making me fly off the ground and slam onto the bed, where she bound my hands and feet in a spread-eagle position, immobilising me!

"NOO! FUCK! FUCK!!!!!!!" I yelled in panic, looking at Katerina, which hovered over to the bed and wound up her fist before slamming it down on my plump, swollen nuts, her fist flying right between them and thus, catching them both!

*SLAM*

Her other fist followed, hitting my right, giant nut and making her small fist almost go through it as I died and my bloodshot eyes went to the back of my skull..

"S- STOP!!! PLEASE! THEY ARE FRAGILE!" I yelled, but Katerina ignored it, throwing another low-blow into my left gonad, punching the upper part of it.

"Oh really... sorry... didn't know!" She remarked sarcastically before suddenly lowering her hands and... phasing through my nuts!! It felt unpleasantly cold and weird.

"Does this help?" She said with an innocent voice until she abruptly squeezed my testicle meat inside my sack!!! She dug her fingernails into them and yanked them down, trying to rupture the organs.

I screamed and thrashed, but there was no use! I was locked there while she abused my family jewels. And worst part of it all? I couldn't really enjoy it... Yes, I am an extreme masochist, but... With a fucking GHOST doing it, sorry, but not gonna get off to it.

Katerina grinned enticingly and looked at my sweat-covered face,  
"Okay... Let's make a deal. I will give you a handjob, and if you cum, I will castrate you." She said with a cute little smile, a tiny fang protruding from her mouth as she knelt between my legs and looked at my towering, erect member.

"W- Whah? B- But for how long?!" I slurred, gasping and panting, my vision was kinda blurry at that point.

"Oh, that is not part of the plan. Just don't cum." She replied with an annoyed face.

"?! T- That's not fair!!! I can't... not cum forever!"

"That's the point."

"... oh. FUCK! LET ME GO!!!" I yelled, flailing my legs around but she ended my thrashing by hammerfisting my testicles, turning my legs off. And almost making me vomit.

I started to cough and felt nauseous while Katerina spit in her hands with some ectoplasm and placed them in the middle of my two-feet-long dick.

Her hands were cold, but... they began to glow slightly, making the feeling really pleasant and warm.

"Mmmm... I wish I met someone your size when I was alive..." Katerina purred, putting her face besides my long shaft, it was so small compared to my penis!

She eyed it up and down while biting her lower lip before looking me in the eyes with a very sultry face, full of need and affection. She... wasn't all that bad in the end... and fuck she was pretty... with that red hair and freckles...

And she actually had long, pointy ears!! I think she was a ghost of a high elf!

"Hm, it's even..." She put her elbow to compare its size to my cock... still tiny, "Oh my..." Her eyes sparkled as she grinned and started to jerk me off, going from the base up to the cockhead, stopping right before it and then going down again, "You really give ladies fun time, hmm..."

I groaned and squirmed around, trying to get out, "Y- Yeah..." I said with a trembling voice, having a quick flashback of all the girls I raped, who were either left begging for more, or... unconscious. Split in half. Covered in cum. Hehe... FUCKING GHOST!

"Ahh... I can see you are quite afraid... but do't worry... I won't hurt you... For now." Katerina cooed, focused on trying to touch fingers embracing my girth with her small hands, failing miserably while she frowned and bit her lower lip, still trying.

"Ah...Y- You won't...? You won't haunt me...?" I moaned, panting and moaning from seeing her so desperate to join her fingers, but it was impossible, my cock was far too fat for that.

"Wha... oh, no, I will! Totally. Also I might have lied just to see your reaction now. Haha." She giggled, while I felt like all the blood was gone from my face.

"FUUUUUCK!!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR COMING HERE! SOMEBODY HEEEEEE- MPGH!" My eyes went wide as Katerina gagged me with her... panties!!!!

She shook her head in a disapproving manner, smacking her lips.

"Shut up, slave! I will haunt you to the end of your days! Sucking your cock at night when you sleep and busting your big fucking balls! You ain't going to get rid of me that easily when you’ve got the cock length of a fucking sword!" Katerina yelled before she smooshed my testicles together... but... with another pair of hands!

It seems that just like me, she could conjure additional, floating hands! She was massaging my cock with those cute little hands of hers, while another pair grabbed my bloated balls and started to squash them against each other.

"Feel good, cock slave?" Katerina moaned, getting up from sitting on her shins and grabbing her corset, ripping it open and releasing... whoah... Her double E cup-sized titties, which she rubbed against my dick, looking me in the eyes with lust, "cum for me..." She moaned, opening her mouth and letting her long, ghostly tongue fall out, licking at my tip.

Fuck she was actually so hot... And... She was dominating me! So that's what it feels like...

My body shivered as I felt an immense pressure trying to get out from my balls. Katerina wanted my cum bad because she spawned two additional pairs of floating hands, which both wrapped around the base of my penis and started to furiously jerk it off while I moaned and grunted with Kate's wet panties in my mouth.

Her tongue was playfully flickering against the bottom part of my dickhead, sometimes sliding into my cum-slit and licking off precum while Katerina fluttered her lashes and smiled, blushing.

It felt amazing as the first pair of hands were still delicately kneading at my balls, like trying to convince them to let go and relax, rubbing around them and lifting them up a little, then pushing all the fingers into the center gently.

As for the ghost titjob, it actually felt like a real thing! She pushed her big pillowy breasts against each other, trapping the mid-section of my member and rubbing against it pleasantly while my eyes crossed and I groaned, at the very edge of reaching the sweet release.

The point of no return was when Katerina smiled and gave my tip a kiss before lightly sucking on it just enough for her lips to cover my cum hole, which sent me over the edge.

I yelled through the panties as my entire body got tense and my every muscle became taut. My huge testicles had trouble contracting up to my dick, so Katerina's hands gently lifted them up and guided them to releasing, it was simply blissful.

My cock seemed to stretch as I felt the unmistakable feeling of a large wave of jizz travelling up my shaft, erupting from my tip and filling Katerina's mouth!

"Ghaaaaaa~!" I felt like I was carried in haven by those cool, pretty hands of hers as I exclaimed in rapture, gasping and moaning, "Oh God~" I said with a trembling voice, ther second gush of sperm shooting out of my cock. But... I didn't hear any... choking sounds...?

Katerina didn't even blink as she smiled a bit with her lips around my tip's tip and looked at my face twisting in pleasure as she just... let my cum go down her half see-through throat and land in her belly, but it didn't expand! And... of course she didn't choke! She didn't breathe in the first place!

My entire body shivered as I saw her face, her tongue slowly licking and flickering against my ejaculating cum hole while she was smooshing her breasts and lazily rubbing them up and down together with the conjured pair of hands giving me a slow handjob and the second hands kneading at my orgasming balls.

"Aahh~" I moaned and groaned, it was one of the best orgasms I have ever experienced!!! Was it... the sense of fear and danger from being right in front of a ghost?! Or... Was Katerina just an expert dick-handler?!

After about 2 minutes full of my dick still spurting slow, massive gushes of thick, sweltering hot seed down that ghostly throat and us looking each other in the eyes romantically, Katerina giggled and slowly went down, actually taking my penis farther down her throat.

"Mghaa~" I yelped helplessly mid-orgasm as the ghost lady started to deepthroat me expertly. I could see my erection penetrating her insides, leisurely sliding down and rubbing at her esophagus walls all while Katerina was looking me in the eyes with a seductive look.

She went aaaaall the way down and her lips touched my abdomen as she giggled again and started to twist and slide her tongue around the base of my penis, milking me mercilessly of my precious seed and hugging my cock tightly with her throat.

"This is... so... fucking good..." I murmured in defeat as my eyes were half-closed, observing the magic happening before me.

Katerina only smiled wider and then started to suck, bobbing her head up and down as I was still cumming, goosebumps going through my body as I swore I have never experienced a blowjob so lovely, so passionate... so... odd!

With the last of my power, I thrust my hips up weakly as the very reserve of my seed spurted down Katerina's throat, I was sucked dry!

I moaned in bliss and my body collapsed, relaxing finally after such a long, satisfying orgasm, but Katerina wasn't done! She wasn't going to spill any of it!

Her head raised up before going all the way down again and then up, stopping at my tip, sucking on it intensely for a few more seconds before she finally let me exit her, my dick falling down, exhausted.

"Mmmmh~" She purred, swallowing all the thick semen and making the classic 'aah~' sound.

"You... you are... that was-" I half-whispered in post-orgasm daze, my eyes closing on their own.

"Hmm... That was fun." She giggled, taking my dick in her hand and massaging it slowly, "But..." she looked down at my balls, which were somehow a little smaller than normally!

"You came." I heard Kate's voice, but... it wasn't as lovey-dovey as before. I opened my eyes and saw her there, with a satisfied smirk.

"Huh?" I gulped and started to sweat.

"You came." She repeated, her smile growing, "You came goood... what was it? Five? Six minutes of puuuuure orgasm? Your thick sperm filling up my belly, your fat balls and huge cock having so much fun..." She started to look a little...... sinister.

"Oh and by the way... you overfilled my stomach 47 times... I had to put the excess sperm in the flowerpots." She giggled innocently before returning to her ominous gaze and creepy smile.

"Have you already forgotten, plaything?" She raised two fingers and made a snapping move resembling scissors.

Oh.

"Shit! Y- Th- NO! Wait! Let's talk it over! We had so much fun, HAHAA!!! Please don't!!!" I started to panic, begging and shaking my head, but it seemed Katerina already made her decision.

"BEHOLD!!!" She raised to her feet, raising her hands as her entire form began to get... dark, eerie and terrifying.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!" I yelled and thrashed, clenching my eyes shut.

"THE GUILLOTINE OF JUSTICE!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

...

...

...

I peaked at Katerina. She laid between my legs, on her tummy, while lazily kicking her legs back and forth. Her face, which was propped up by her arms, dripped with self satisfaction. Her smug, evil smile and half-closed eyes were beyond pleased, basking in my confusion and fear.

"W- Wha...? I... I thought you were going to castrate me... With a fucking guillotine?!" I yelled, panting, my entire body in sweat.

"Ahuhuhu~" Katerina covered her mouth with ther fingers, giggling comically while I had no idea what was happening.

"You looked so scared! Like 'aah, nooo! my big balls!' ahuhuhu~" Katerina mimicked me and started to laugh as I died inside.

"You... little... BITCH! HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU'RE ACTUA-"

"swish~"

A giant, see-through blade slashed through my sack and the bed, cracking it in half as I was launched and landed on the floor, immediately realising something important was... severed.

I started to spasm on the floor, going pale as the malevolent girl giggled and picked up my sack, flicking one of my giant balls and tossing them aside while smirking.

"Wow... that was an even better reaction than the previous one! You okay...?" She laughed, hovering in the air above me, while I got more and more furious.

The pain was excruciating! But... my nuts already started the process of rapid regeneration.

"Huh?" She tilted her cute little head and looked at my balls, which were already at their full glory! The previous pair turned into fine dust!

"That's... " I started, growling and clenching my fists.

"That's..."

"Aah~ fuck... That's..."

...

"Holy fuck...! That's so good...! Keep it just like that...! I- I'm... I'm going to cum...!" I yelled, holding Panna's arms back as she was impaled on my giant, throbbing cock, my dickhead slamming into the back of her womb.

With one final thrust, I blasted a gigantic load deep inside that sexy elf-like girl, plastering my own balls with white creamy cum as it quickly splattered from her tight pussy. She was currently between my legs, I was fucking her from behind, pulling her hands back so she wouldn't get away!

"Fuuuck~!!" I moaned, my big nuts cramping up to release my pent-up load inside that petite slut, my entire body trembling as she suddenly raised her heel and slammed it right between my balls, making me bit my lower lip and growl.

"Aah holy shit... You are tight..." I purred before letting Panna go, and... she sort of slumped down with a total fucked-silly face, eyes zoned out and tongue stuck out. Seems like that kick was some kind of spasm. A nice spasm.

"Oh. She fainted." I said and then sighed, "Guess she will never knew how that story ended!" I said and then heard a giggle.

And ethereal giggle.

Katerina stopped hiding and became visible, hovering above my head with her legs spread and her index and ring finger fingering her puffy, clean-shaven and wonderfully delicious pussy.

"I guess she won't... and holy fuck... I came so hard... and right when you did!" Katerina smiled, lazily spreading her pussy lips and glaring at me with a lusty look.

"You like seeing all those poor girls getting violated by my dick, huh? You sadist." I cackled.

"Oh yeah! It's funny how they choke on that monstercock of yours and... I'm the only~ one~ capable~ of giving you the best deepthroat experience!" She winked and hovered closer, "Or the only one capable of dominating your fat fucking balls~"

I gulped and frowned, "Let's not get too excited, huh Kate?" I looked at Panna half-alive on the floor and sighed, "Let's get her home. Perhaps you will suck me off then. Deal?"

"No deal. You'll lick my pussy while I'll be kicking your huge nuts around." She pouted, hovering above Panna and poking her ass cheek.

"Deal!" I grinned. 

I didn't know ghosts could be so fucking hot... but... they still kinda weird me out...

One can say I love and hate those fuckers.

And with Katerina...? You never know what that bitch is going to do...


End file.
